


Not That Charitable

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Community: adventdrabbles, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for Adventdrabbles Prompt 2: Christmas caroling.





	Not That Charitable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Adventdrabbles Prompt 2: Christmas caroling.

The Potter-Weasley cousins carried on a family tradition. Caroling to raise money for the orphan's fund. 

James's parents had started it the Christmas after the war and thirty years on, they had both a large group and a large following. It was the most well-known and most successful fundraising event in the magical world.

Teddy carried the bucket to collect donations, being the oldest of the group, while Roxy and Lucy kept them in key.

At their first stop in Mould-on-the-Wold, James knocked on a festively decorated door.

"We're here raising money for the war orphans..." he began but the gentleman who answered the door waved him off.

"Yes, yes," he said, casually leaning against the door-frame, eyes lingering over Teddy a bit too long in James's estimation— he was old enough to be Teddy's father or James's grandfather, for Merlin's sake! "Sing us a carol and I'll gladly fill your pot."

Teddy's brow was furrowed and his cheeks had coloured slightly, James noticed, but he nodded toward Lucy who hummed the first note.

 _God rest ye merry gentlemen...._ they sang.

Usually one of his favourites, James couldn't wait to get through it so they could move on to the next house.

Once they were finished, the man applauded lazily. "Bravo. Very well done," he drawled.

Teddy held out the bucket and James was sure he saw a slip of paper drop in along with a stack of Galleons. 

Probably his Floo address so Teddy could find him later tonight.

"Thank you, sir," Rose said, handing him a piece of parchment with the charity's contact information on it. "Happy Christmas!"

"It should be," he replied, looking right over her head at Teddy.

Once the door was closed and they were halfway to the next house, whispers broke out amongst the group.

"...just glad he wasn't looking at me..."

"...reminded me of Grandpa's creepy neighbour down the lane..."

James stepped closer to Teddy. "Planning to take him up on his offer?"

A flash of horror crossed Teddy's face but then he laughed. He took James's hand and laced their fingers together. 

"Not bloody likely."

"Good."

As Al and Victoire approached the next door, James stood toward the back with Teddy, pulling him close.


End file.
